


Вуаль

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Осознание своих чувств для Чонсу было сродни ударом мешком по голове. Словно кто-то сдёрнул вуаль, скрывающую истинное положение вещей, и представил всё в ясном виде.





	Вуаль

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF K-Pop 2018.

Чонсу предпочитал не только оставлять пережитые события в памяти, но ещё и придавать им физическую форму. Работу фотографом он выбрал именно из-за этого, и начинал с малого — со снимков случайных прохожих и улиц, с кадров со зданиями и природой. А потом ему предложили попробовать себя в съёмке мероприятий, что у понравилось ему куда больше. Это приносило немало денег и помогало обрастать связями, при этом он занимался любимым делом, получал удовольствие от общения с новыми людьми и всегда оставался в курсе важных событий.

Иногда он сам становился частью этих событий. Его имя было известно многим, и с клиентами у Чонсу проблем не было — график был забит на месяцы вперёд.

Но даже при этом он всё равно находил время, чтобы помогать друзьям со съёмкой. Близкие люди и любимое дело — что может быть лучше?

Так что, конечно же, он согласился помочь, когда Шивон сказал, что ему нужен фотограф на праздник по случаю юбилея компании. И зная, как обычно проходят все корпоративы Шивона, Чонсу уже предчувствовал трудности с поиском хороших кадров.

Но на этот раз всё оказалось куда лучше, чем он ожидал. Ресторан был украшен довольно просто: несколько воздушных шаров насыщенного синего цвета в виде звёзд располагались по обе стороны от сцены, полотна из лёгкой белой ткани висели волнами под потолком, а сервировка стола была выполнена в той же цветовой гамме. Чонсу довольно усмехнулся — за свою жизнь он видел множество самых разных мероприятий, и всегда восхищался теми, кто мог создать торжественную и одновременно уютную атмосферу, используя для этого минимум материалов.

— Хён, ты уже здесь, — голос Шивона раздался в тот момент, когда Чонсу рассматривал гирлянды на стенах.

— Мне же нужно осмотреть место, в котором предстоит работать, Шивон-а. — Чонсу улыбнулся, повернувшись к другу, и поднял с пола свою сумку. — Где можно разложить оборудование?

— Пойдём покажу. — Шивон повёл его к двери в конце зала. — Кстати, как тебе оформление? Здорово, правда? Донхэ посоветовал хорошего организатора, он уже видел, какие праздники тот устраивает, и обещал, что всё будет сделано по высшему разряду.

— Если Донхэ порекомендовал, то всё должно быть в порядке, — фыркнул Чонсу, ставя сумку на диван небольшой подсобной комнаты.

А к дверному косяку прислонился незнакомый парень — и когда только успел подойти? 

— Вы же фотограф, верно? — спросил он, глядя на Чонсу. — Ким Хичоль, организатор всего этого бедлама.

— Пак Чонсу. — Чонсу улыбнулся. — Да, я фотограф.

— Рад знакомству. — кивнул Хичоль, после чего повернулся к Шивону. — Гости уже начали собираться.

— Спасибо, Хичоль-ши, я сейчас выйду, — ответил Шивон.

— Хорошо. А я пойду ещё раз проверю звуковое оборудование. — Хичоль бросил прощальный взгляд в сторону Чонсу. — Кстати, очаровательные ямочки.

Чонсу даже не успел сказать что-либо на это — Хичоль уже ушёл.

— Как он тебе? — шутливо поинтересовался Шивон, закидывая руку на плечо Чонсу.

— Сложно судить по минутной встрече, Шивон, — ответил Чонсу, прикручивая объектив к камере. — И с чего вообще такие вопросы?

— Просто интересно, — фыркнул Шивон.

Корпоратив в итоге прошёл незаметно, оставив массу приятных впечатлений. Хичоль оказался не только организатором, но ещё и ведущим, и гости были от него в восторге. Чонсу бегал из угла в угол, совершенно не уставая при этом, и запечатлевал подходящие моменты, разговаривал с подходящими к нему людьми.

И то и дело неосознанно переводил взгляд на Хичоля.

Но это не удивляло — к Хичолю было приковано внимание всех присутствующих. И любой бы мог с уверенностью сказать, что у него невероятная харизма, бесконечный запас шуток и прирождённый талант вести всевозможные мероприятия.

***

Следующая их встреча произошла на свадьбе через неделю. И на ней Чонсу узнал, что Хичоль ещё и пел. Его голос завораживал: он был низким, немного хриплым, но в то же время бархатистым. Его хотелось слушать и слушать, но у Чонсу была своя работа, которую нужно выполнять. И как бы сильно ему ни хотелось сейчас просто насладиться песней, он должен был идти снимать гостей.

Зато когда все уже начали расходиться, Хичоль подошёл к собиравшему оборудование Чонсу.

— Привет, Чонсу-хён, — произнёс Хичоль.

— Привет. — повернулся к нему Чонсу, застегнув перед этим сумку. — Откуда ты успел узнать, что я тебе хён?

— Донхэ. — Тот прислонился к стене, скрестив руки у груди и наблюдая за Чонсу. — Правда, он сказал, что у нас разница в сколько-то там дней, но...

— Тогда никаких «хён», — перебил его Чонсу. — Договорились?

Хичоля ярко улыбнулся.

— Как скажешь! — радостно проговорил он. — Чонсу.

— Так-то лучше. — Чонсу удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь, Чонсу? Выпьем за начало новой дружбы. Я знаю хороший бар неподалёку, — предложил Хичоль, и Чонсу бы согласился, если бы не дела.

— Прости, — виновато произнёс он, глядя на Хичоля. — Я не против, но у меня запланирована ещё одна встреча. Давай в следующий раз?

— Ну тогда ловлю на слове. — Подмигнул Хичоль.

Тогда Чонсу и представить себе не мог, что этот самый «следующий раз» произойдёт буквально через несколько дней на улице.

Чонсу прикупил себе новый объектив для фотоаппарата и возвращался домой, когда в него кто-то врезался.

— Ой, извини… Чонсу? — Хичоль выглядел удивлённым, но сразу улыбнулся. — Привет. Ты чего здесь делаешь?

— Привет, Хичоль, — произнёс Чонсу и указал на пакет. — За новой запчастью для оборудования ходил.

— Это дело нужное. Кстати, раз уж мы сегодня встретились, — начал Хичоль, убирая руки в карман куртки. — У тебя есть свободное время?

Точно, он ведь обещал ему поход в бар.

— Да. — Чонсу кивнул. — Только я без машины сегодня.

— Зато я на ней, пойдём. — Хичоль махнул рукой, положил её на плечо Чонсу и подтолкнул его в обратную сторону..

За время пути Чонсу успел понять что находиться в тишине Хичоль не мог — он первым делом включил музыку и, сделав её потише, чтобы можно было спокойно разговаривать, начал закидывать Чонсу вопросами, иногда прерываясь на середине фразы, чтобы подпевать, потому что «сейчас будет самый крутой момент в песне».

Чонсу, в свою очередь, также спрашивал самые банальные вещи у Хичоля.

Благодаря этому он узнал, что Хичоль являлся лучшим другом Донхэ, не думал, когда говорил и он только недавно начал заниматься организацией праздников. От последнего пункта у Чонсу даже вырвалось непроизвольное: «Для новичка у тебя здорово получается». Хичоль смущённо улыбнулся, поднял стопку с соджу, тем самым предлагая чокнуться.

И время в компании Хичоля летело незаметно.

— Хичоль, мне кажется, нам уже по домам пора, — пробубнил Чонсу, подпирая голову рукой и смотря на Хичоля абсолютно пьяным взглядом.

— А мне кажется, в таком состоянии ты без происшествий домой не доберёшься, — Хичоль нахмурился, попросил у официантки счёт и взял в руки телефон. — Придётся либо тебя провожать, либо звать в гости, Чонсу.

Чонсу не умел пить, и точно спишет утром свои слова на отключившуюся способность думать.

— В гости. — Чонсу улыбнулся. Хичоль, кивнув, вызвал такси, забрал свой пиджак со спинки стула и подошёл к нему.

— Вставай.

Чонсу поднялся, схватившись за протянутую руку Хичоля.

За то время, что они ехали, Чонсу успел задремать, и несильный толчок в плечо заставил его вынырнуть из полусна.

— Просыпайся, мы на месте, — голос Хичоля был немного хриплым.

Чонсу вылез из машины следом за Хичолем, напевающим себе под нос мотив прилипчивой песни.

Путь до квартиры Хичоля показался Чонсу очень длинным, сложным и запутанным, но это и не удивляло: восприятие всего происходящего сейчас было заторможенным и размытым.

***

Спустя некоторое время их можно было назвать лучшими друзьями, быстро нашедшими общий язык и понимающими друг друга с полуслова. Они виделись по несколько дней в неделю, постоянно переписывались в какао и часто созванивались.

А сегодня они договорились встретиться около парка, и Чонсу уже стоял у входа, оглядываясь по сторонам, но Хичоля до сих пор не было. Хотя до этого он писал, что скоро будет.

— Ты где застрял, Хичоль? — спросил Чонсу, когда тот подошёл.

— Даже на пять минут опоздать нельзя, — Хичоль закатил глаза.

— Ты десять минут назад сказал, что почти на месте, — Чонсу поднял бровь.— Пойдём уже.

— Сказал «почти». — Хичоль пожал плечами и пошёл вперёд быстрым шагом.

— Вот и куда ты так бежишь? — спросил Чонсу и положил руку на плечо Хичоля, нагнав его.

— Куда-куда, — пробубнил Хичоль, указывая на скамейку впереди. — Займут ведь.

Когда Хичоль вёл себя подобным образом, то казался Чонсу подростком. Из-за его ребяческой улыбки можно было подумать, что он беззаботный, но это было далеко от правды. На самом деле Хичоль был ответственным человеком, серьёзно подходящим к любому делу, и на него всегда можно было положиться.

Сесть на скамейку они не успели, но зато Хичоль быстро нашёл выход из ситуации, толкнув Чонсу в гору собранных листьев сбоку от тропинки.

— Эй! Помогай мне теперь встать, — потребовал Чонсу, вытягивая обе руки вперёд. Но стоило только Хичолю схватиться за них, как Чонсу потянул его на себя, из-за чего тот завалился рядом, и, сдув с лица ярко-оранжевый кленовый лист, недовольно посмотрел на Чонсу.

— И как это называется? — пробубнил Хичоль.

— Месть. — Чонсу улыбнулся и встал, отряхиваясь.

На самом деле, Чонсу не собирался делать что-либо подобное, но Хичоль казался слишком довольным своим поступком. А сейчас и вовсе тихо засмеялся, возможно поняв, насколько нелепой выходила ситуация.

Видеть Хичоля таким радостным, открытым и счастливым было для Чонсу чем-то очень важным, буквально жизненно необходимым. И смотря сейчас на него, Чонсу вдруг понял одну важную вещь, выбившую его из колеи.

Осознание своих чувств для Чонсу было сродни ударом мешком по голове. Словно кто-то сдёрнул вуаль, скрывающую истинное положение вещей, и представил всё в ясном виде.

До этого момента Чонсу долгое время не мог понять, почему раз за разом ловил взглядом улыбки Хичоля и воспроизводил в памяти его смех, радуясь этому, словно подросток. Он упустил момент, когда начал брать два стаканчика айс-американо в кофейне около дома, направляясь на встречу с Хичолем, что говорить про его шутки, которые становились всё более неловкими и даже глупыми. А ещё он чувствовал себя рассеянным рядом с ним, а все мысли последнее время стал занимать лишь Хичоль.

Зато теперь он прекрасно понял причину этому всему, и он не мог сказать, как относился к этому.

***

Обедал Шивон всегда в одном и том же кафе около офиса, поэтому Чонсу не составило труда найти его, уточнив, на месте ли он и мог ли уделить время. Шивон сидел за дальним столиком у окна и, видимо, ожидал свой заказ. Чонсу сразу же направился к нему.

— Привет, Шивон-а, — поздоровался он, присаживаясь напротив.

— Привет, хён. Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался Шивон.

— Шивон-а. — Чонсу запрокинул голову и вздохнул. — Мне нравится Хичоль.

— Наконец-то ты это понял сам. — Шивон поднял руки в сдающемся жесте. — Что? Это слишком очевидно, хён. Ты же не думал, что тщательно скрываешь свои чувства? Ты бы видел, как ты светишься, когда он только появляется в поле твоего зрения. Мне порой кажется, что если отправить тебя на ночную прогулку по Сеулу на вертолёте — все будут думать, будто сейчас утро.

— Ты ведь преувеличиваешь? — простонал Чонсу.

— Я не знаю, догадывается ли об этом сам Хичоль, но я это вижу невооружённым взглядом, хён, — тихо высказался Шивон, опираясь подбородком на подставленную руку. — Попробуй просто поговорить с ним прежде, чем он об этом узнает сам? Вы давно не подростки, и такие вопросы обычно решаются словами.

— Я не уверен, что это закончится чем-то хорошим, — вдохнул Чонсу.

Никто не мог дать ему никаких гарантий, и Чонсу это понимал.

— Хён, не отчаивайся раньше времени, ладно? — ободряюще улыбнулся Шивон. — Подбери удачный момент, но не затягивай с этим.

Чонсу согласно кивнул. 

В конце концов, Шивон прав, и даже если Чонсу не уверен в себе, ему нужно сказать о своих чувствах Хичолю напрямую.

Так будет правильно.

***

Чонсу надеялся провести вечер дома и спокойно поработать, отбирая и редактируя фотографии, но все планы пошли под откос из-за внезапного визита я Хичоля.

— Чонсу, пойдём на фестиваль смотреть фейерверки! — с порога заявил Хичоль.

— Какие ещё фейерверки? Мне нужно разобрать материалы с последних двух мероприятий, Хичоль, — возразил Чонсу, закрывая за другом дверь. Он не имел ничего против прогулки, но сроки уже поджимали и на выполнение работы осталось всего несколько дней.

— Успеешь, — не унимался Хичоль. — Если хочешь, то я даже могу помочь с этим.

— Хорошо, мы пойдём, — согласился Чонсу, заходя в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться, и оттуда уже крикнул. — Но со своей работой я справлюсь сам!

— Только не нужно делать это вместо сна, ладно? — послышались приглушённые нотации Хичоля.

Промелькнувшая в его голосе забота вперемешку с беспокойством заставила улыбаться.

— Это уже как получится, — ответил Чонсу, выходя в коридор и хватая куртку с вешалки. — Пешком?

— Конечно, — ответил Хичоль, ярко улыбаясь. — Оставлю тогда машину у твоего дома и завтра заберу, ладно?

Чонсу кивнул, задумавшись о словах Хичоля.

Завтра.

Если после предстоящего разговора у них ещё будет это завтра.

— Боже, ну зачем тебе с собой фотоаппарат, Чонсу? — простонал Хичоль, нажав на кнопку вызова лифта. — Ты не работать идёшь, а отдыхать.

— Ты ведь меня знаешь — я люблю снимать всё. — Чонсу улыбнулся, произнеся это.

— Некоторые вещи лучше хранить исключительно в своей собственной голове, — заспорил Хичоль, когда они уже спустились вниз.

— Я так не думаю, — ответил Чонсу. — Когда ты держишь фотографию в руках вспоминается легче и больше.

— А я ведь просто спросил, зачем тебе с собой сегодня камера, — вздохнул Хичоль, убирая руки в карманы.

— Я просто хотел поснимать фейерверки и людей, — отходя на шаг влево, произнёс Чонсу и взял в руки фотоаппарат, нацеливаясь объективом на Хичоля. 

Короткое, но ёмкое «и тебя» потонуло в звуке затвора, оставаясь невысказанным.

— У меня складывается впечатление, что ты со своим фотоаппаратом вообще спишь в обнимку, а когда я ночую у тебя — прячешь его под подушкой, чтобы я не нашёл, — произнёс Хичоль.

— Мне кажется, или ты ревнуешь меня к нему? — засмеялся Чонсу, отпрыгивая назад, и для большей уверенности повернулся спиной, закрывая собой фотоаппарат от протянутых рук Хичоля.

— А кто бы не ревновал, — по тону Хичоля было сложно понять, шутил он или нет. Впрочем, по выражению лица — тоже, в этом Чонсу убедился, стоило ему взглянуть на него. — Пойдём уже, а то опоздаем на начало.

Чонсу согласно кивнул и пошёл следом за Хичолем, изредка делая снимки вечернего Сеула и — украдкой и куда реже — самого Хичоля, слишком занятого разглядыванием всего вокруг. Они шли мимо палаток с различными сувенирами, едой, напитками и, кажется, даже играми, когда Хичоль ни с того ни с сего начал рассказывать истории из прошлого, среди которых были и про девушек.

— Представляешь? Тогда она меня бросила, — в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул Хичоль, поворачивая голову, и на его лице играла еле заметная улыбка, но что именно он пытался за ней скрыть, Чонсу не знал.

Как и не знал, какие слова лучше подойдут в этой ситуации.

— Мне иногда кажется, что я вообще не могу кому-либо нравиться по-настоящему, — тем временем продолжит Хичоль, пряча руки в карманы куртки.

И это — самый лучший момент, чтобы наконец признаться.

Сколько можно праздновать труса в его-то возрасте.

— Но это не так. Ты мне нравишься, — произнёс он, глядя в глаза Хичоля. — Очень.

— Чонсу, прости, я не могу ответить взаимностью. — Хичоль потёр шею. — Конечно, ты тоже мне нравишься, но...

— Но не в том смысле, в котором ты мне. Я понял, Хичоль. — Чонсу вздохнул. И продолжил после кивка Хичоля: — Ничего, я справлюсь с этим.

Чонсу не уверен, кого именно он пытался убедить — себя или Хичоля, — но Хичоль несильно сжал рукой его плечо в безмолвной поддержке.

— Пойдём, может, тток поедим? — предложил Чонсу, переводя тему.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, направился в сторону лотков со сладостями.

Ничего, думал он, этого стоило ожидать. Он с самого начала не надеялся на положительный результат, тогда почему сердце так ныло?

***

Тему собственных чувств Чонсу с того дня не поднимал, а их с Хичолем отношения оставались прежними, словно и не было никакого разговора с произнесённым «ты мне нравишься».

Шивон советовал забыть, погрузиться в работу и двигаться дальше, и Чонсу правда старался, но у него не получалось и, напротив, в итоге стало только хуже. Потому что с каждым разом не думать о Хичоле становилось всё сложнее.

Даже (особенно) сейчас, когда они снова оказались на одном мероприятии. Хичоль, махнув рукой, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, совсем не помогал сосредоточиться на чём-то другом. Чонсу глубоко вздохнул, взял в руки фотоаппарат и, развернувшись, ушёл снимать гостей в противоположном конце зала.

А к концу мероприятия, когда гости уже были предоставлены сами себе (кто-то уже даже уходил), Хичоль, как обычно, помогал Чонсу складывать технику.

— Чонсу, — позвал Хичоль, подходя ближе и протягивая связанные провода. — Много удачных снимков получилось?

— Ты сомневаешься в моих способностях? — Чонсу подял бровь. — Достаточно вышло, я считаю.

— В твоих — никогда. А вот люди сегодня были какие-то скучные, — вздохнул Хичоль.

— Просто кто-то теряет хватку, — фыркнул Чонсу.

По правде, Чонсу так не считал, но упустить возможность пошутить над Хичолем он не хотел.

— Эй! На мою харизму даже девушка вчера обратила внимание. — По голосу Хичоля можно было сказать, что он возмущался, но на деле он широко улыбался.

— Ты где такую нашёл? — Наигранно удивился Чонсу.

— Не поверишь — в супермаркете уронила на меня пачки с рамёном, пока пыталась достать что-то с верхних полок. — Хичоль взмахнул руками и тихо засмеялся.

— Почему не поверю. — Чонсу покачал головой. — В подобную ситуацию только ты мог попасть. Только при чём тут твоё очарование, когда дело вовсе не в нём?

— Ой, да ну тебя, — возмутился Хичоль. — Нет, чтобы за друга порадоваться.

Было бы из-за чего радоваться, подумал Чонсу, но в ответ лишь фыркнул.

***

Иногда Чонсу казалось, что Хичоль был создан для того, чтобы превращать его спокойные вечера, когда можно было поработать, во что-то из рук вон выходящее.

Он уже привык, что периодически Хичоль приходил к нему без предупреждения и звал куда-нибудь прогуляться, но в этот раз он принёс с собой несколько бутылок соджу.

— Это что? — удивился Чонсу, кивая на пакет в руках Хичоля, когда открыл дверь.

— Сегодня я решил, что мы никуда не пойдём и останемся у тебя, — заявил Хичоль, разуваясь. Чонсу помог ему повесить куртку, и ушёл на кухню в поисках еды. Он включил чайник, достал две упаковки рамёна, какие-то снэки и отнёс всё в гостиную, где уже сидел Хичоль.

— Тебе помочь с чем-нибудь? — спросил он, увидев набитые едой руки Чонсу, но Чонсу лишь отрицательно помотал головой и улыбнулся.

— Не нужно. Если хочешь, то можешь что-нибудь заказать, типа чачжанмёна или курочки, потому что у меня толком ничего нет. — Чонсу пожал плечами.

Хичоль сразу потянулся за телефоном, и через полчаса они уже ели китайские закуски. Они как обычно разговаривали, спорили, когда обсуждали недавно вышедший фильм, расходясь во мнениях, смеялись и шутили друг над другом.

А потом Хичоль вдруг затих и смотрел на Чонсу с задумчивым выражением лица.

— Чонсу, помнишь я говорил, что некоторое время назад встретил девушку? — выдал Хичоль, и Чонсу осторожно кивнул, внимательно глядя на друга. — Её зовут Джун и она из Японии. Мы с ней несколько раз уже гуляли, и, кажется, она мне нравится.

Ожидаемо, подумал Чонсу и горько усмехнулся собственным мыслям.

— И что ты теперь будешь делать? — тихо спросил Чонсу.

— Не знаю. Не рано пытаться с ней поговорить?

— Ты ведь не замуж её собрался звать. Попробуй, Хичоль-а, ты справишься.

В том, что у Хичоля всё получится, Чонсу почему-то не сомневался, хоть и думать о подобном было непросто.

***

— Чонсу, как думаешь, — начал Хичоль с блеском в глазах, протягивая свой телефон экраном к Чонсу. — Джун понравится?

Чонсу подумал, что из него плохой советчик по поводу девушек, но если Хичоля это сделает счастливым, то он должен помочь.

На экране была фотография букета из кустовых роз светлого розового оттенка, сформированного в подобие небольшого шара, украшенного завёрнутыми широкими листьями аспидистры и перевязанного белой атласной лентой. 

— Мне кажется, если взять обычный букет из светло-зелёных роз и разбавить их красными ягодами, без этих листьев, то будет лучше, — произнёс Чонсу.

— Я уже говорил, что ты — мой самый лучший друг? — радостно спросил Хичоль и склонил голову набок, немного щуря глаза.

— Говорил. — Чонсу улыбнулся, глядя на Хичоля.

— Спасибо за совет, Чонсу, — он приобнял Чонсу за плечи, похлопал по спине и встал. — Я побегу. Не хочу попасть в пробки и опоздать.

Чонсу кивнул и пошёл его провожать.

А после, схватив с вешалки куртку, вышел из квартиры и направился на подземную парковку.

Чонсу редко приходил к Шивону без предупреждения, но сейчас он просто не знал, к кому ещё можно обратиться.

— Шивон-а, я ведь не помешал? — спросил Чонсу, как только тот открыл дверь.

— Заходи. — Шивон пропустил его внутрь. — Что-то случилось, хён? 

— Ничего серьёзного, — вздохнул Чонсу. — Но выбившее из колеи считается?

Зайдя в гостиную, Чонсу присел на кресло.

— Я думал, что начал справляться, но когда сегодня Хичоль спросил совета с цветами для Джун, я понял, что ошибался. — Чонсу взглянул на друга с тоской.

Это всё можно пережить, для Чонсу не впервой, но сейчас это почему-то казалось ему слишком тяжёлой задачей. 

— Ещё ничего не кончено, хён, — проговорил Шивон, подаваясь вперёд и опираясь головой на скрещенные руки.

— Я знаю. Но сильно легче от этого не становится. — Чонсу грустно усмехнулся.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что жалостью к себе делу не поможешь? Мы что-нибудь придумаем. — Шивон встал, ободряюще похлопал Чонсу по плечу, а после рывком поднял его с кресла и подтолкнул в сторону кухни. — Но для начала, тебе нужно поесть. Выглядишь как скелет.

***

Ничего стоящего — и нового — они с Шивоном придумать тогда так и не смогли, но необходимости в этом уже тоже не было: все надежды Чонсу рухнули, словно карточный домик, а шансы, которые у него были, стремительно скатились к значению, равному нулю.

Он возвращался из магазина, нагруженный пакетами, когда увидел у дома Хичоля, покачивающегося взад-вперёд и смотрящего по сторонам.

— О, Чонсу! — закричал Хичоль, заметив его, и тут же начал возмущаться. — Я уже замёрз тут стоять и ждать тебя.

— А позвонить ты не мог. Как и зайти внутрь, — заметил Чонсу, подходя ближе. — Пойдём? Согреешься у меня.

Чтобы достать ключи из кармана Чонсу собирался поставить пакеты на землю, но Хичоль протянул руки вперёд.

— Давай я подержу. — И с этими словами он выхватил их у Чонсу.

— Спасибо. — Открыв дверь, Чонсу пропустил Хичоля вперёд и забрал один пакет назад. 

— Чонсу, я уезжаю, — вдруг выдал Хичоль, пока они поднимались на лифте. — В Японию.

— Когда? — спросил Чонсу, сверля взглядом цифровое табло на стене. Он не знал, что ещё можно произнести в данной ситуации. Вернее знал, но на все другие крутящиеся в голове вопросы у него был ответ.

 _С чего вдруг? Почему? Зачем?_ — Очевидно, что из-за Джун.

— Через неделю, — ответил Хичоль. — Джун нужно вернуться в Токио из-за работы, и я не знаю, сколько времени это может занять.

— Ну, будем надеяться, что не очень долго? — Чонсу боялся, что его голос звучал не очень уверенно. Ему правда хотелось верить, что Хичоль уезжал ненадолго. Потому что даже если не брать во внимание его чувства — Хичоль был для него очень дорог и важен. Он будет скучать по нему в любом случае.

— Я всё равно буду тебе звонить. — Хичоль легко толкнул Чонсу в плечо и вышел из лифта. — Ты долго там стоять будешь? Сейчас двери закроются.

Чонсу мотнул головой и выскочил следом, сразу направляясь к своей квартире.

— У меня ещё осталось немного жареного риса и кимчи, будешь? — предложил Чонсу, когда они зашли к нему.

Хичоль согласно кивнул и унёс на кухню часть пакетов.

— Ты куда столько еды вообще купил? — Послышался удивлённый голос Хичоля. — Тебе тут на неделю хватит.

— Если ты забыл, то я не люблю часто ходить в магазин. — Пожал плечами Чонсу, ставя оставшиеся продукты на стол. — Садись давай, я подогрею рис.

Чонсу подумал, раз Хичоль уезжает через неделю, то у него было целых семь дней впереди. И, по возможности, он хотел провести всё свободное время с ним.

***

Когда Чонсу планировал видеться с Хичолем чаще на этой неделе, он не подумал о том, что сам Хичоль будет занят. Подготовкой к переезду, помощью Джун с документами, разбирательством со своей работой и другими делами. Конечно, Чонсу его понимал и ни в коем случае не обижался на него. В конце концов, Хичоль ему ничего не должен.

Но в день отъезда он приехал к Чонсу рано утром.

— Сделай лицо попроще, Чонсу, — пробурчал Хичоль, глядя на него. — Я уезжаю не на всю жизнь.

— Я просто не выспался, Хичоль, — оправдывался Чонсу, делая глоток крепкого кофе. — Я понимаю, что ты уже давно не ребёнок, но будь осторожен там, ладно?

— Что со мной может произойти. — Хичоль отмахнулся рукой, наконец-то улыбаясь.

Чонсу посмотрел на него поверх кружки, краем глаза скользнув по висящим на стене за Хичолем часам, и вздохнул.

— Тебе уже выходить нужно, чтобы не опоздать, а ещё ведь за Джун заезжать, — произнёс Чонсу, отставляя пустую кружку на журнальный столик возле кресла.

— Да, ты прав, — согласился Хичоль, вставая и направляясь в прихожую.

— Удачной поездки, Хичоль. — Чонсу крепко обнял его на прощание.

— Спасибо. — Улыбаясь, Хичоль похлопал его по плечу и ушёл.

Чонсу зажмурил глаза и помотал головой, отгоняя лишние мысли. Нужно было собираться на работу, а не разводить трагедию на пустом месте. А вечером можно будет зайти к Шивону и выговориться.

И когда Чонсу приехал к нему, тот с тоской посмотрел на Чонсу, вздохнул и пропустил в квартиру, сразу же заключая в утешительные объятия.

— Давай мы сначала поедим — я только приготовил кальби и кимпаб , — а после ты мне всё расскажешь. Идёт? — предложил он, положил обе руки на плечи Чонсу и, глядя ему в глаза, ободряюще улыбнулся. — У меня есть свежее кимчи. И пиво.

Не раздумывая, Чонсу сразу согласился.

Готовил Шивон и правда замечательно, а вкусная еда и вовсе заставила Чонсу почувствовать себя человеком.

— А вот теперь объясняй, почему на тебе лица нет, — попросил Шивон, убирая грязную посуду.

— Я тебе не говорил, но Хичоль сегодня улетел в Японию на какое-то время, — проговорил Чонсу.

— Я так понимаю — вместе с Джун? — уточнил Шивон, когда сел обратно. И после согласного мычания Чонсу продолжил: — Хён, я догадываюсь, что ты чувствуешь, но вы ведь можете созваниваться. Это лучше, чем ничего.

— Ты прав, но это всё равно расстраивает.

Чонсу прекрасно знал, что они всё равно будут общаться — Хичоль обещал и писать, и звонить, — но отпустить его у Чонсу всё равно пока не получалось.

***

Перед Новым Годом Чонсу отправился докупать подарки и продукты, и никак не ожидал, по возвращению домой, увидеть друзей.

Он по привычке смотрел себе под ноги, выходя из лифта и направляясь к себе, но наткнулся взглядом на чьи-то ноги и коробку возле двери. Подняв голову, он увидел Хёкдже и Донхэ, который держал в руках ещё одну коробку (побольше первой, перевязанную белым бантом и с отверстиями по бокам около крышки).

— Донхэ? Хёкдже? — позвал Чонсу, подойдя ближе. — Вы чего здесь делаете?

— Чонсу-хён, привет! — Донхэ кивнул и вытянул руки вперёд. — Мы тут… В общем, Хичоль-хён просил передать тебе подарок.

— И от нас тоже держи, — Хёкдже поднял тот, что стоял на полу. — Только он тяжёлый, и тебе, наверное, лучше сначала открыть дверь, хён.

Действительно. Он должен был догадаться до этого сам, но слишком растерялся из-за происходящего.

— Да, конечно. — Чонсу впустил их в квартиру и забрал обе коробки. — Вы будете чего-нибудь?

— Нет, Чонсу-хён, нам ещё нужно успеть в магазин и всё приготовить. — Донхэ помотал головой, в то время как Чонсу просто смотрел на подарки.

— Хён, ты их взглядом не откроешь, — заметил Хёкдже. А после, словно что-то вспомнив, полез во внутренний карман куртки, доставая оттуда открытку. — Чуть не забыл, вот ещё.

Надпись на ней гласила: «С Новым Годом, Чонсу-я ~ Надеюсь, я не прогадал с подарком (не помню, чтобы у тебя была аллергия, значит не должен был). Её зовут Шим Кунг, и я верю, что вы подружитесь. Позаботься о ней, ладно?»

Чонсу развязал бант, поднял крышку и ахнул: внутри, положив мордочку на передние лапы, спал щенок мальтийской болонки в красном ошейнике, с выгравированной на бляшке «Кунги». Тревожить её сон он не решился.

А следом он открыл коробку поменьше, догадываясь, что во второй могли лежать миски, корм, лоток и всевозможные игрушки.

И он почти угадал — он забыл лишь про подстилку, о которой Хёкдже с Донхэ тоже позаботились.

— Ребят, спасибо, — тихо произнёс Чонсу, счастливо улыбаясь. — Подождите только, не уходите.

Он вовремя вспомнил про подарки для Хёкдже с Донхэ, которые купил ещё на той неделе. Он быстро достал их с полки в комнате и вернулся.

— Вот. — Он вручил им по небольшому свёртку и крепко обнял каждого. — Счастливого Нового Года.

— Спасибо, хён, — они сказали почти в унисон и тихо засмеялись. — Тебя тоже.

— Мы пойдём, Чонсу-хён, — произнёс Донхэ.

Чонсу кивнул и, попрощавшись, закрыл за ними дверь.

Нужно было разобрать коробку с вещами Кунги.

Он успел обустроить уголок на кухне и в ванной, найти место для подстилки и игрушек, когда Кунги громко тявкнула, извещая нового хозяина о том, что уже проснулась.

А когда Чонсу взял её на руки, прижимая к себе, она завиляла хвостом и тыкалась носом ему в щёку.

***

Чонсу быстро привык к Кунги и новому распорядку дня, по которому теперь он вставал намного раньше, но в шесть утра выходного дня вместо будильника его разбудил телефонный звонок.

— Чонсу, извини, что я так рано. — Голос был очень похож на Хичоля, и Чонсу моментально проснулся, боясь, что что-то могло произойти. На заднем плане у Хичоля было очень шумно: стоял гул, что-то где-то пищало, и, Чонсу даже показалось, что он слышал громкоговоритель.

— Хичоль? Что случилось? Ты где? — забеспокоился Чонсу.

— Я в Ханэда . Всё в порядке, — заверил его Хичоль. — Если можно так сказать после расставания с Джун. Но я не по этому поводу звоню. Ты не встретишь меня в аэропорту? Я возвращаюсь.

— Во сколько? — уточнил Чонсу.

— У меня скоро самолёт, так что в Гимпо буду через три часа. Так сможешь?

— Конечно. — Чонсу уже встал и направился на кухню. — До встречи? И ты мне обязательно всё расскажешь.

— Расскажу. — Чонсу услышал вздох и тихое «спасибо», прежде чем Хичоль положил трубку.

Чонсу покормил Кунги, выпил крепкий кофе и уже шёл одеваться. Лучше он приедет раньше и подождёт Хичоля в самом аэропорту.

Так и получилось, хотя ждать пришлось не так долго, как думал Чонсу.

Хичоль шёл ему навстречу и радостно махал рукой, и первое, что он произнёс было: «Я скучал, Чонсу».

Сдержать улыбку у Чонсу не получилось.

— Я тоже. — Чонсу обнял его. — Я, конечно, рад, что ты вернулся, но что произошло-то?

Хичоль сжал губы, глядя на Чонсу.

— Я бросил Джун. — И после небольшой паузы добавил. — Остальное расскажу по дороге, ладно?

— Хорошо. — Чонсу направился следом за Хичолем, забирать его багаж.

И когда они сели в машину Чонсу, Хичоль продолжил:

— Знаешь, мне всегда нравились девушки. — Хичоль выглядел немного растерянным. — Но пока я был в Токио, я пытался понять, почему постоянно думаю о тебе. И когда понял, то сначала даже пытался отрицать — это ведь нормальная реакция человека, вдруг осознавшего, что ему, оказывается, нравится не та милая девушка под боком, как он считал ранее, а лучший друг, оставшийся в Корее?

 _Ты мог бы говорить об этом не тогда, когда я за рулём_ , хотел ответить Чонсу, но это прозвучало бы не очень в данной ситуации.

Чонсу уже догадывался, к чему вёл Хичоль. Конечно, он радовался, но это было слишком неожиданно для него.

— Да, это естественная реакция, — тихо проговорил Чонсу. — И если тебя успокоит — я когда-то сам проходил через подобное: осознание, отрицание, принятие.

— Я понимаю это, Чонсу. — Вздыхая, Хичоль повернул голову в его сторону. — Я не видел смысла дальше оставаться там, поэтому расстался с Джун и сразу же вернулся сюда. К тебе.

— Хичоль, я… — начал Чонсу, но Хичоль его сразу перебил:

— Если, конечно, я всё ещё нравлюсь тебе, — уточнил он.

— Ну что за глупости. — Чонсу улыбался. — Мне кажется, ответ очевиден?

— Ты мог просто сказать «да, Ким Хичоль, ты мне нравишься». — Он закатил глаза и засмеялся.

Чонсу казалось, что в этот момент с него свалился весь груз переживаний, ожиданий и отчаяния, уступая место лёгкости и счастью.


End file.
